


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by Potterhead2468



Series: And When Our Children Tell Our Stories [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Don't call me Maddy Jefferson.", Homophobia, I can't even, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mr. Madison is a fucking dick, On James' part., Thomas and James are literally so adorable, Trans Aaron Burr, Transphobia, Washington's House For Gayward Kids is growing., and he was a sickly child and all so like it works., madison is a smol child in this okay?, mostly because him being tiny is just how I picture him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you get it Thomas?" James cried, a note of pleading in his voice as he took a single step backwards. "I can't be with you. I can't be gay. My parents aren't like yours, they'll kick me out as soon as they know. They can't know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of the Sequel to "In Which The Hamilton Crew Must Suffer Through The Dreaded ACT Bootcamp." You don't have to read that one first, but if you're looking for the other characters that's where they are. 
> 
> This started as just a cute, short, one-shot between Thomas Jefferson and James Madison in honor of President Madison's birthday, but then it kind of just went and made itself this. Sorry, except I'm not.

Neither of them were sure how they ended up like this, James lying flat on the floor with Thomas straddling his waist. It started with a paper ball fight, and somehow evolved into this. But James couldn't say he really minded, he hardly ever got a view of his boyfriend like this, especially at school. His messy hair falling into his face, a soft smile replacing the normal mischievous one, and most importantly there was love in his eyes meant only for James.

"Like what you see Maddy?" Thomas teased, shaking his head so that his hair would smack the younger boy across the face. James scowled a little, half heartedly, and blew the hair out of his face back into Thomas'.

"Don't call me Maddy." James replied, pointedly trying to avoid the question. His face was already turning red from being caught, and the smirk already appearing on Thomas' face said he wasn't going to let it go that easy. A little self consciously, James added "And so what if I do? I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to stare if I want."

He lowered his voice just slightly when he said the word boyfriend, despite the fact that it was very unlikely they'd be overheard anyways with the chaos around them. If Thomas even thought someone was going to see them it was unlikely he'd even be tempting fate by staying on top of James.

"Yes you are James" Thomas replied gently, glancing over his shoulder before swiftly leaning down to peck James on the lips. When he sat back up, the boys face was bright red and Thomas was smirking again. "Besides, you look adorable flustered."

"Thomas!" James hissed, slapping his boyfriend's arm very aware of how red his face was now. "Somebody could have saw you!"

Thomas laughed lightly, amusement sparkling in his eyes at James' obvious panic over being seen. "Relax Maddy, no ones paying attention, they're too busy with their little fight."

"JUNIORS!" The words had hardly left Thomas' mouth when the yell of the Vice Principal cut him off. James couldn't see much from his spot on the floor, but from the way the whole room fell silent he knew Mr. Greene must have looked furious. Even Thomas looked slightly scared, the smile slipping off his face in place of a more serious look.

"Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, can I have a word with you?" James felt all color drain from his face as the entire auditorium turned to face them. Swallowing harshly, and very embarrassed, he allowed Thomas to help him up before following him to the stage, careful not to make eye contact as they headed for Mr. Greene.

The Vice Principal, after instructing the others to clean up, silently motioned for the boys to follow him. Thomas walked first with James just slightly behind him, eyes firmly trained on the ground. Even when they got to the principal's office, where they were instructed to wait until Principal Jefferson was ready to see them, James still refused to look at Thomas. It wasn't until the older boy took his face and gently turned it that their eyes met.

"Don't worry James. It's my dad, the worst he's going to do is like ground me or something." Thomas assured him, offering a tentative smile to try and calm his boyfriend. "I've done worse things before, you know, and I'm still here."

Which is true, Thomas and Alexander Hamilton had gotten into debates so heated they ended in violence and the worst the pair got was a couple days on ISS and a 3 page essay on why fighting was wrong. Mr. Jefferson ran a surprisingly relaxed school when it came to rules.

"I'm not worried about your father." James muttered, shaking his head free and turning away from Thomas again, his arms crossed.

"Then what's wrong?" Thomas asked exasperated, not understanding why James was upset. When the boy didn't budge, he continued. "James why are you mad at me?"

"The whole school knows!" James burst suddenly, his silence fading into anger mixed with fear as he stood up, walking across the room to put as much room between him and Thomas as possible. "You promised we'd be discreet Thomas! But there you were, straddling me in the middle of the entire junior class! You kissed me for god's sake! That's not discrete! They all saw it! And now everyone's going to know that we —we're together!"

"What's wrong with that James!" Thomas replied, feeling his only anger bubbling just under the surface. "Why can't people know that we're together? Why do you insist upon keeping us a secret?"

Thomas had been ready to come out from the day they first kissed, he was a very open man and he loved James to no end. He didn't see why they shouldn't tell everyone. But James, as reserved and private as ever, insisted upon them keeping it a secret, at least for the time. Because according to him it was nobody's business whether or not they were dating.

And Thomas had gone along with it, nothing much had really changed in their relationship anyways. It wasn't like they were actively denying it, at least so he thought. He had no idea that James was ashamed of them, had no inkling of the thought until now.

"Because there shouldn't be an us Thomas! I, I'm not gay. I can't be." The last sentence came out quieter then the rest, anger giving away to fear as James finally turned out to look at Thomas through tear filled eyes. "I just can't."

"James," Thomas started, his voice softening as he walked slowly towards the boy. He stopped about a foot away, not wanting to get too close despite the desperate want to pull him into a hug.

"Don't you get it Thomas?" James cried, a note of pleading in his voice as he took a single step backwards. "I can't be with you. I can't be gay. My parents aren't like yours, they'll kick me out as soon as they know. They can't know."

"James," Thomas tried again, closing the gap between them in two steps and pulling the younger boy into a tight hug. "It's not healthy for you to do this to yourself, okay?"

He placed a soft kiss atop James' head, rubbing small circles on his back as he continued to speak. "You can't keep denying a part of you. It's okay to be gay."

James let out a strangled sob at that, not lifting his head but turning it slightly so he could speak without his words being muffled. "They're going to kick me out."

"Shh. If they do we'll deal with." Thomas promised, doing his best not to let James hear the way his voice shook slightly as he spoke, hardly able to keep himself together as his heart broke for his boyfriend. "You can't keep living with these toxic thoughts James. You can't keep hating a part of yourself."

Thomas paused, gently pulling back from James so he could look him in they eye as he continued. "I can't watch you destroy yourself. I love you too much for that. Please, for me."

"I love you too Thomas." James paused, staring into his boyfriend's eyes as he struggled to make a decision. "Will you come with me? I don't know if I can do this alone."

"Of course I will Maddy." Thomas added the nickname in hopes of easing the mood, placing a light kiss on James' forehead as a slight smile twitched at the boys lips.

"Don't call me Maddy Jefferson." James replied, trying his best to sound annoyed but failing miserably. Thomas laughed softly, and was about to add something else when the door opened and the principal walked in.

"Thomas what on earth made you think-" The lecture Mr. Jefferson had planned flew out the window the instant his eyes landed on the boys. Because it was clear to him that he had missed something important, if the tears soaking James' and Thomas' shirt were any indication. "Thomas? James? Are you alright? What happened?"

Thomas glanced down at James, unsure how much the younger boy wanted to tell the older Jefferson. Before he could even start thinking of a plausible excuse though, James was answering. "We're alright now, sir. I just, I just had a moment of self doubt and Thomas was helping me."

A questioning look was already crossing the principal's face but before he could ask Thomas was mouthing "I'll explain later." Mr. Jefferson sighed slightly but nodded, not pushing the subject as per request of his son. "Okay, well clearly you've two been through a lot in these past few minutes, so I'll spare you the lecture. Just, next time don't start a war in the middle of testing prep alright?"

"Yes sir." "Okay dad." James and Thomas responded at the same time, earning another sigh from Mr. Jefferson as he held open the door to his office, looking directly at his son as he spoke.

"Thomas take James home. Neither of you are in a fit state to stay here anymore. There's only an hour left anyways." Mr. Jefferson then turned towards James, who had stepped away from Thomas at this point was still standing close enough to hold his hand. "James, I hope you know that Mrs. Jefferson and I are always here if you need help. Just let us know, okay?"

"Thank you sir." James said thickly, nodding his head slightly to show that he understood. Thomas watched the exchange, giving his dad a grateful smile before gently tugging his boyfriend towards the door.

"Come on James, let's go home." Just holding his hand Thomas could feel the violent shiver that ran through James when he said that, and unconsciously he pulled the smaller boy a little closer. When they reached the door he paused, turning back toward his dad, feeling the sudden need to explain a little. "Dad I–"

"You can tell me later Thomas. He needs you right now." Mr. Jefferson nodded towards James, who blushed slightly at the words but didn't protest. If anything he gripped Thomas' hand tighter, as if to signal he agreed.

"Than you Dad. You really are the best." Thomas gave his father a grateful smile, nodding once before turning to walk out the door again, this time without looking back until they reached the hallway, where he glanced at James ready to let go of his hand if he wanted.

"If we're telling my parents then we can tell everyone else." James replied decidedly, closing the small gap between them to give Thomas a small kiss. "You shouldn't have to hide because of me."

"Are you sure James? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Thomas said, a little unsure as he searched his boyfriend's eyes for doubt and found none in return. "You really want to do this?"

"You're right Thomas. It's not healthy to keep denying part of yourself." James voice shook a little as he spoke but he held firm to his position. "Besides, I really need you to hold my hand right now, if you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure." Thomas assured him, placing a light kiss on James' forehead. The hallways were empty as they entered them, which made it easier to walk without having to worry about the stares.

A few kids did populate the halls though, including Aaron Burr who came up them as soon as he saw them. "Jefferson, Madison please tell me you didn't-"

He stopped short when he saw their faces, particularly James' whose face was still very red and tear stained. "What happened James, are you okay?"

"I sort of had a breakdown." James admitted, glancing towards Thomas then back at Aaron, who now looked very concerned. "About being gay."

"And everyone finding out." Thomas added, watching as the confusion flashed across Burr's face. "Or at least we assumed they figured it out. You know, after the whole stunt in the auditorium."

"Most people just kind of shrugged it off as you two being you. I mean you guys have always had a borderline romantic relationship anyways." Aaron shrugged, looking away from Thomas and focusing directly on James as he continued. "We've talked about this, remember? There is nothing wrong with being gay."

"Yeah I know. And my dad is an idiot if he doesn't accept that." James replied, repeating the words that Aaron had told him several times before when they had these conversations.

"He is." Aaron replied firmly, pulling James into a one armed hug. Thomas was watching the entire exchange looking confused, and stepping back front the pair Aaron continued. "I went through the same thing when I first realized I was trans. When you and James first got together I saw the same thing in him. I've been trying to convince him it's okay for months."

"We go through this about once a week." James added, rubbing the back of his neck blushing a bit. Thomas eyes widened just slightly and he opened his mouth, about to say something, then thought better of it and closed his mouth again. James gave his hand a thankful squeeze, and continued on to Burr. "Hopefully this will be the last time. We're going to tell my parents."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aaron asked, looking to Thomas when James nodded to make sure he was okay with it. He didn’t want to intrude on a private moment, but at the same time he had been the one helping James the entire time, and he felt like it was sort of his job to make sure he was safe when this happened. Especially if things went as bad as James thought they would.

“If you’re coming then you’re driving Burr.” Thomas said after a moment, looking Aaron up and down before meeting his eyes, trying to convey a silent thank you. Thomas wouldn’t say it, but he was incredibly grateful that Burr had been there for James this whole time, whilst he had been too blind to even see his boyfriend’s need for help. “James picked me up today and I don’t think he should be behind the wheel right now.”  
  
“Fine. But we still have to drive his car, Lafayette has the keys to ours.” Aaron agreed, tilting his head slightly to let Thomas he understood and that he was glad to be there for James. He had been in a similar place before, and he was just happy he had been able to help someone the way no one helped him. 

“I swear to god Burr if you wreck my car I will kill you.” James threatened halfheartedly, trying to lighten the mood as he handed over the keys despite the fact his hand was shaking as he did. It worked, a little, for Aaron was smiling slightly and Thomas was laughing affectionately. 

“Don't worry Maddy, I'll deal with him if he hurts Dolley.” Thomas promised, kissing the top of James’ head as the three boys headed towards the door. Dolley was, of course, James' beloved car, the one he worked for years to get, and also the one thing he arguably loved more than Thomas.   
  
“Don't call me Maddy Jefferson.” James muttered, nudging Thomas lightly in the side just slightly annoyed. Not at his boyfriend, but by the nickname he wanted so desperately to hate but never quite could when Thomas was the one saying it. Reaching up to kiss Thomas on the cheek, he added “And thank you very much.”

"You two are utterly disgusting." Aaron teased, shaking his head in mock disgust at the pair as they reached the car. The boys just gave him identical grins, climbing into the backseat to sit side by side together. As they pulled out Aaron noticed James rest his head on Thomas' shoulder, drifting off to sleep not even two minutes later. Aaron smiled softly at the sight, turning back towards Thomas when he reached a stoplight so he could speak without waking James. "You two may be disgustingly cute, but I'm really glad he has you."  


"I'm glad to have him." Thomas replied softly, the love clear on his face as he stared down at his boyfriend, well aware that these were the last few moments of calm before the storm. He had only met Mr. Madison twice, and even he knew that there was very little hope of him accepting his son. It all made so much sense to him that he was surprised he hadn't seen it earlier. "I just hope that when this is all over, he's still here."

"It won't be easy, but he can do it." Aaron said firmly, looking back at the boy that reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. Aaron had gotten through it alone, but James had friends with him and already was a stronger man then Burr. Aaron had no doubts he'd be okay. "He's a strong man. And he's not only. He'll make through it just fine." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' encounter with his father doesn't go so well for anyone.  
> Then, John plays doctor and Alexander refuses to take his medicine.

They let James sleep until they arrived at his house, not wanting to disturb his peace or make him more nervous about what they were about to do then he already was. Besides, it gave Thomas and Aaron a chance about what they would do if James got kicked out.   
  
Aaron suggested Thomas' house at first as a temporary house for James, since he spent so much time there anyways. And whilst Thomas agreed it might work for a few days, it would only be a matter of time before sleeping on the couch got to James. Because the Jefferson house had no spare rooms, and there was no way Thomas would be allowed have his boyfriend stay in his room (It was one of the reasons he had been so okay with the hiding. Having alone time with James was nice.)   
  
"Well what about Washington's then?" Aaron asked, turning down the street to James' house and slowing down, trying to prolong the moment they would arrive. "I mean, he's already got a house full of us, I'm sure he won't mind one more."   
  
"And you'll be there to help too. You know a lot more about this stuff than me." Thomas nodded his head slowly, clearly thinking the option over. He knew the General, and knew that at least James would be in good hands, would be safe. "I think it's a good idea Aaron."   
  
"I'll ask him tonight then. Alex is having a sleepover anyways for the protest, so if things go bad at least we're good for tonight." Aaron continued, waiting until he was safely in the driveway and the car was off before turning to face the two boys. "We probably won't have a problem though, Washington couldn't turn away a child in need of he tried."   
  
Thomas nodded slowly in agreement, looking away from Aaron to focus on James. His boyfriend looked so peaceful, a small smile on his lips from whatever he was dreaming about, a turn around from how he was just a few minutes ago. Thomas almost didn't want to wake him up, though he knew he had to. If they stayed out in the driveway much longer, Mr. Madison would come looking. And this was not the way to come out. Not if they were trying to get on his good side still. If he was going to have to wake him up though, it was going to be in the most gentle way possible.   
  
"James, love, time to wake." Thomas whispered softly in his boyfriend's ear, leaving a trail of kisses from there over to his mouth, where he placed another kiss, mumbling against the boys lips "Maddy, it's the middle of the day."   
  
James kissed him back before opening his eyes, wincing against the light, temporarily disoriented as he looked around. With a sleepy smile on his face, he whispered "Morning Thomas."   
  
"Good afternoon James." Thomas replied, sitting back in his seat so that the smaller boy could stretch properly, as he always did when he woke up, twisting in ways Thomas would never understand but always appreciated. There was still a smile on his face, up until the time James looked up and caught sight of his house. The joy faded at once as reality crashed back on him, and the smile was replaced with a terrified expression.   
  
"Thomas I don't think I'm ready for this. I can't do it, I can't tell him." James' words were rushed as he spoke, his eyes wide and his voice panicked. "He's not going to accept me and then he's going to kick me out and I'll have no where to go and then I'll be homeless and-"   
  
"Shh, James, calm down." Thomas soothed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug as he started to hyperventilate, not sure what to do besides that to calm the boy. Aaron motioned for him to rub James' back, and so Thomas started to make small circles on the small of the boys back. "Whatever happens, Aaron and I are going to be there, okay? We're not going to let you go homeless."   
  
It took a few minutes, but slowly James calmed down, pulling back from Thomas once his breathing was under control. Fresh tear tracks lined his face, and a few tears were still falling but he was quick to wipe them away. "I'm an actual mess today, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Like you're not everyday." Thomas teased lightly, placing a light kiss on James' nose and laughing when the boy scrunched his nose in response.   
  
"You're such an ass." James laughed, pushing Thomas away and shaking his head. Thomas grinned, sticking out his tongue playfully and making his boyfriend laugh harder.   
  
"You love me." Thomas replied, pulling James back towards him so that he could give him another kiss, this one lasting much longer then the first.   
  
"Shit." Aaron was the first one to notice Mr. Madison at the door, his face livid when he saw the boys in the backseat. "James, Thomas, cut it out."   
  
Aaron's harsh tone was enough to make the boys pull apart, right about the time Mr. Madison started heading down the front steps. James' eyes widened, a terrified look crossing his face, and he was the door in seconds, climbing over his boyfriend before Thomas could blink, rushing over to meet his father.   
  
Thomas didn't hesitate to follow, coming up behind James just seconds after the boy stopped, just barely not running into him. James was shaking, and despite his better judgment not to, Thomas placed a light hand on the small of the boys back to comfort him.   
  
"What the fuck were you doing to my son you fag?" Mr. Madison growled, grabbing James and pulling him roughly away from Thomas, so that he was could face the boy directly.   
  
"Get your hands off of him." Thomas snapped, a flash anger running through him, along with slight panic as he watched the pain flash across his boyfriend's face.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do fag." Mr. Madison spat, tightening his grip on his sons arm so much that James actually let out a quiet cry of pain. "He's my son and I'll do what I want."   
  
"Mr. Madison, please sir, if you could just let go of James, you're hurting him." Aaron said quickly, rounding the car to come up by Thomas' side.   
  
"I thought I told you not to come back here tranny." James wasn't entirely sure he had ever seen his father this angry, it looked like a literally fire was burning in his eyes as he turned back towards James. "You said you weren't going to see that, that thing again."   
  
"How dare you-" Thomas started towards Mr. Madison, his face livid, but was stopped by Aaron who firmly held him back.   
  
"Thomas, no. This is not something to get into a fight about." Aaron insisted, pulling Thomas backwards a little ways, though it took most of his strength. Quieter, he added "James is the one that needs help right now, okay? I've dealt with this shit before."   
  
It took a minute, but finally Thomas calmed down enough that Aaron felt reasonably comfortable that he wasn't going to kill anyone, and let him go. Both turned back towards father and son, just in time to see James go flying as Mr. Madison slapped him hard across the face.   
  
"No son of mine is going to be some fucking fag, do you understand me?" Okay, James was wrong earlier. This was the angriest he's ever seen his father. Maybe it was just because he was on the ground, or maybe it was because of words, but James had never felt more terrified in his life. And yet-   
  
"I'm not a fag, dad. I'm gay." He had never felt more fearless. Two hours ago he wouldn't have dreamed he could say something like this to his father, let alone in such a calm voice with the larger man looming dangerously over him. "And it's not really something you can change. It's just kind of who I am."   
  
Just in time James was rolling away from his fathers grip, never more thankful for his amazing flexibility as he managed to launch himself into an upright position, running back towards Thomas and Aaron, who were watching with wide eyes.   
  
Thomas caught James in a hug, pulling the smaller, shaking boy to his chest very protectively, placing a light kiss on the top of his head in an attempt to soothe him. Mr. Madison, looking both livid and disgusted by the sight, started heading directly towards them.   
  
Only to be met by the fist of Aaron Burr a few steps away.   
  
"James deserves much better than your homophobic ass." Aaron spat, glaring at the man whose nose was now bleeding quite an awful bit, and thankful temporarily disoriented.   
  
"Thomas, get James, we're leaving." Aaron continued shortly, his voice much warmer towards the boy as he turned on his heel and marched towards the car. James, who after his brief moment of bravery had all but collapsed in panic, allowed Thomas to scoop him up gently in his arms and get them both into the car, the door shutting just as Mr. Madison started coming towards them. And then Aaron was backing them up, one hand in the wheel, the other stuck out the window flipping the man off. "You're a fucking asshole."   
  
And then they were gone, speeding down the streets before Mr. Madison had a chance to come after them. Thomas was, despite everything, laughing, and James was smiling just slightly. Aaron still looked pretty pissed though.   
  
"Aaron I can't believe you did that!" Thomas said through his laughter, shaking his head in disbelief, his widened a bit. Burr was literally the most least violent person in their group, so to see him punch someone is more than a little unexpected.   
  
"Yeah well he's a piece of shit." Aaron muttered angrily, his grip so tight on the wheel his knuckles were turning white. He didn't anger easy, so when he did was much more of a sight to see. "He deserved worse than that, the way he was talking about you and James."   
  
"Don't forget the way he talked about you." Thomas replied, his laughter replaced by a harder voice, he was angry now too. "You should have let me fight him when I had the chance."   
  
"I'd rather you not get in trouble trying to defend my honor, thanks." Aaron said dryly, not giving Thomas even a chance to answer as he continued. "That was quite the stunt you pulled James, by the way. How you feeling?"   
  
"Terrified." James admitted, his voice soft. His entire body was still shaking in Thomas' arms, his face pale, but still his lips were turned in up in a small smile. "But also relieved. That was one of the most freeing moments of my life."   
  
"Well I'm proud of you." Thomas replied, placing a light kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and tightening his arms around him. James winced, a flash of pain running through him when Thomas touched his right arm. "Shit, sorry!"   
  
Thomas released his almost immediately, alarmed when he looked down at James' arm and saw the bright purple bruise already forming there. "Fuck James, that does not look good."   
  
"Doesn't feel good either Thomas." James muttered, looking down at his arm for the first time and catching sight of the bruise for himself. His eyes went wide, and his breath caught in his throat. "Holy shit that's bad."   
  
"James, don't freak out." Aaron said sternly, not taking his eyes off the road but glancing in the boy at the mirror. "It'll only make things worse. Just breath."   
  
"I'm not freaking out." James replied faintly, his eyes wide but his breathing still even at least. "It's just, it looks a lot worse than I thought."   
  
"Your face is going to look worse love." Thomas told him, gently brushing his fingers across the already forming bruise. James hissed quietly at the touch, but reached his own hand up to hold Thomas' in place.   
  
"The cold feels good." James explained, answering the curious look Thomas was giving him. "Makes it hurt less."   
  
"We need to get you an ice pack." Aaron had looked over his shoulder when they came to a stoplight, and he knew if they didn't get ice in it soon it would swell more. "Before you get a black eye. Or a worse one then you already have."   
  
"How far away is Washington's house?" Thomas asked, frowning slightly and glancing up at Aaron before looking back at James. "Your face is really hot James."   
  
"5 minutes if I ignore speed limits." Aaron said, already stepping on the gas, cops be damned. He was still angry, and his friend needed ice. And pain meds. And probably a good nights sleep too. "Text John and tell him to get some ice ready. And some Motrin."   
  
Thomas took the phone from Aaron's hand, typing in the passcode he basically knew by heart and going straight to the messages. "Why is my name Jefferdouche?"   
  
"Alexander. He took my phone the yesterday, I was wondering what he was doing." Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just go to John's contact, it's probably something do with turtles."   
  
"Jack the Turtle Pack? Seriously?" Thomas shook his head, but clicked on the contact anyways, quickly typing out the message with his spare hand. "Ice and Motrin, anything else?"   
  
"Tell him I'm still expecting my brownies." Aaron replied, turning down the road that led to Washington's house. "And that we'll be there in like 2 minutes."   
  
"More like a minute with the way you're driving." James had been oddly quiet the past few minutes, staring out the window his head still resting on Thomas hand. So when he spoke, it kind of scared both Thomas and Aaron. "Or right now."   
  
James laughed as they pulled into the driveway, wincing immediately afterwards at the pain that shot through him when he smiled. "Shit. Ow. Ow. Fuck, okay no more smiling."   
  
"At least not until we get some medicine in you." Thomas said, gently lifting the boy off his lap and setting him down in the seat, so that they could climb out of the car. Thomas got down first, then offered a hand to James to help him. Seeing as the smaller boy was less than steady on his feet, it was welcome help.   
  
"Or at least some ice." Aaron came around the side of the car as he spoke, handing James back the keys to the car so that he could get out his own for the door. James slid the keys into his pocket, then followed behind Aaron as he led them to the door.   
  
Aaron was just about to unlock the front door when flew open, revealing the grinning John Laurens with an ice bag in hand.   
  
"Aaron what did you do that you need ice for? Did you punch someone?" John asked quickly, looking Aaron up and down for some kind of mark, laughing when he saw his hand, which was swollen and lightly bruised. "Holy shit you did! Who was it, was it Jefferson?"   
  
"The ice's not for me." Aaron said plainly, pushing past John into the house. John turned and followed him, James and Thomas trailing behind.   
  
"Who is for? Jefferson? Is he here, did you break his nose?" John pestered, practically bouncing as he followed Aaron into the living room, where the three boys and the Schuyler sisters were waiting. John, grinning widely, announced to the group "Guys, Burr punched someone!"   
  
"You owe me three dollars, mon ami!" Lafayette said happily, sticking his tongue out at Alex who just rolled his eyes. "John, who did he punch?"   
  
"My father." John jumped a good few inches when James spoke, and the entire group turned to where he stood leaning against Thomas just slightly.   
  
"That bruise is looking worse." Aaron informed James, taking the ice from John and walking over to give it to the boy. "Put this on there, now. And go sit down."   
  
James obliged, wincing slightly from the cold, and allowed Thomas to lead him over to the love seat. The others were still staring at him, more than a little shocked by the purple bruises against James' pale skin.   
  
"John, where's the Motrin?" Aaron asked before spotting it on the coffee table. He grabbed it, shaking out two of them and carrying them over to James along with an unopened water bottle he found. "Here, take this. Lafayette, can you get James some crackers? And does anyone know where Washington is?"   
  
Lafayette nodded, shaking off some of the shock and slowly left the room. His departure seemed to break the rest of the room out of the same trance and they were all quick to look away from James, who was now leaning on Thomas' shoulder holding the ice with his good arm.   
  
"He's in his office." Alexander said finally, the last to look away from James only to look directly at Aaron, a frown on his face. "Why?"   
  
"I need to talk to him Alex, why do you think?" Aaron rolled his eyes, turning to leave the room just as Lafayette came back in holding several different flavors of crackers and also a jar of Nutella. He gave some of the crackers to James, and then sat down with the rest to eat his Nutella.   
  
"Nutella is gross." Alexander staged whispered to Hercules, who nodded his agreement. Lafayette let out an offended gasp, throwing one cracker at Alex's head and another at Hercules, who easily caught it in his mouth.   
  
"You guys are so immature." Aaron said plainly, shaking his head and walking out of the room, though not without stopping in front of John to ask him "Take a look at James' bruises for me, will you? Make sure there's nothing too wrong with him. And, don't let the others bug him about it okay, he's been through a lot."   
  
Aaron waited until John nodded before leaving, heading down the hallway to find Washington. The room behind him fell silent again, only the sound of James quietly eating his crackers filling the silence.   
  
Then John cleared his throat, walking across the room until he was in front of James, crouch down so that he was level with him. "Burr wants me to check your bruises, okay Madison? Make sure you're not seriously hurt or anything."   
  
"If it'll put Aaron at easy, sure." James nodded, handing the crackers to Thomas so he could sit up, wiping his hand on his pants.   
  
"Let me see your arm first, the ice needs to stay on your eye." John gently grabbed James' arm, careful to avoid the bruise, turning it so that he could see the full extent of it. It was oddly hand shaped, John noted, his stomach turning at the thought. James said Burr punched his father, was this why?   
  
"It looks like it's just a bruise, though a very nasty one. Can I touch it, just to make sure?" John asked, waiting until James nodded before placing a few fingers lightly on the bruise, not missing the way the boy winced when he did. "Sorry, I just need to make sure nothing feels broken or anything. The good news is that I don't think your bone is bruised, but it's hard to tell without an MRI or something. Either way, you really need to get some ice on that. Alex love,"   
  
John turned his head towards his boyfriend, who was in the middle of a very serious conversation with Lafayette. But when he heard his name Alex looked up, and John continued "Can you get me another bag of ice for James' arm? And a small flash light too, so I can get a good look in his eye?"   
  
After sharing a look with Lafayette, Alex walked out of the room in search of the items. John fell back on his heels to wait, deciding it wasn't really worth it to even start looking at James' face until he had the flashlight. He needed to check the boys eye to make sure there weren't any obvious signs of damage, and whilst he couldn't see any blood, James' eyes were red from crying so it was hard to tell.   
  
The entire room was quiet, save for the quiet tapping of Peggy on her phone, and most eyes were turned towards James and Thomas. Besides Hercules and Eliza, that is, who were engaged in a very intense staring contest.   
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm just going to ask because I know we all want to." Angelica was the first to break the silence, her impatience winning against her restraint. "What the fuck happened to you but Madison?"   
  
"Angelica!" John warned, giving her a look that said she really needed to back the fuck down. That this was really not the time for her to be insanely nosey.   
  
"That's really none of your business." Thomas added shortly, placing a protective arm around James and drawing the smaller boy closer to him. He was shaking again, just slightly, and Thomas could see the tears already gathering in his eyes.   
  
"No, no it's okay Thomas." James said quietly, lying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder again, his eyes closed tightly to stop the tears. "They're going to find out eventually. Might as well just tell them."   
  
"Love, you don't have to if you don't want to." Thomas insisted quietly, looking down at James and searching for any sign he wasn't up for it. But despite the tears, and despite the way his eyes were closed, James looked very set on telling them. And when he got set on something it was very hard to get him to change his mind.   
  
"After we got called to the principles office, I had a bit of a breakdown. Over the whole school knowing that I was gay because of the whole Thomas-literally-straddling-me thing. I freaked because I knew my father wasn't going to be okay with me being gay. But Thomas being Thomas of course managed to calm me down, and reminded me that it isn't healthy to lie to yourself about these things." James smiled fondly up at his boyfriend, opening his eyes to find a pair of warm brown ones staring right back at him. "We figured there was really no way to hide anymore if the whole school now knew, so Thomas offered to accompany me to tell my father. We were just leaving the school when Aaron found us. Offered to come with us, he was the one that did all the driving. I was shaking too bad to drive, and I think Thomas just wanted to stay with me."   
  
John faked gagged as James stretched to kiss Thomas on the cheek lightly. Lafayette chucked at a pillow at him from across the room, causing John to fall backwards. "Do not act like you and Alexandre are not much worse Jack."   
  
John rolled his eyes, flipping Lafayette off from the floor but not getting up, instead making himself comfortable with the pillow. "Sorry Madison, Gilbert was being rude. You can continue."   
  
James grinned as Laf gasped loudly, chucking another pillow at John's face.     He overshoot, and it wound up soaring down the hallway, but no one seemed to bothered about going to get it, so James confined on "Anyways, I don't know exactly what happened next, I was asleep the whole car ride-"   


 

* * *

  
  
"-And sir I know it's a lot to ask, but I told Thomas if James got kicked out he might be able to stay here." Washington had been on the phone when Aaron arrived, and only just got off minute before, but Aaron dived head first into the story. Maybe it was the reality of the pass hour catching up with him, but he was very anxious as he spoke and his words were stringing together.   
  
"Aaron, Aaron, slow down." Washington said gently, cutting the boy off from his rambling. "I can hardly understand you, you're starting to sound like Alex. Now, start from the beginning. What's going on with James?"   
  
"Well I'm sure you've already heard what happened at the boot camp, right?" Aaron started again, his voice slower and more deliberate this time. Washington nodded, chuckling lightly at the memory. From what Lafayette told him, it had been quite the fight. "Well Thomas and James were the ones that started it, and so they were the ones that got in big trouble, like called away to the office trouble. So when we all finished cleaning up, I went to find them. And that's when James told me he was planning on coming out to his father. So I offered to drive him and Thomas over there, because James was obviously very nervous. On the way over there, James fell asleep, and so Thomas and I talked about what we would do if he got kicked out. Because Mr. Madison is well..."   
  
"He's the one the banned you from coming over to his house because you're trans, correct?" Washington asked, a flash of anger running through him at just the mention of the man. He still remembers the day Aaron came home nearly in tears because of what that man said to him, that he was unnatural, a freak, a girl. Aaron was only 12 at the time, had only been with the Washington's for maybe a month, but George already felt a strong protectiveness over the boy. One he still felt when he saw Aaron nod.   
  
"Yeah, that's the guy. Which was James was so terrified to come out. And why Thomas and I were already making plans for where he would go afterwards. I offered here because Thomas' family doesn't have room for an extra kid, and we all know how awful foster care is. I told him we'd have to ask you first, and if nothing else he can stay with Thomas for a few days."   
  
"So he got kicked out then?" Washington cut Aaron off before he could continue rambling, gently steering the conversation back on track.   
  
"Well, not exactly kicked out, no. But I don't think it's safe for him to go back there." Aaron shifted in his seat just slightly, very aware that this really wasn't his story to be telling and that James could be very angry when he found out. But he had to tell Washington, couldn't just throw this on him with no explanation. "It started when we got there..." 

 

* * *

  
  
The only flashlight Alex knew of that was small enough for John's purposes was in his boyfriend's rooms, in the toy Doctor kit they got him last Christmas as a joke. It was right on the desk where John kept, right beside his sketch book, open to his latest drawing. This was one of Alexander, head bent over a notebook, quill in hand. There was an outline of spilled ink flowing out of a pot, wrapping around the paper, stopping just above Alex's head. It was beautiful, and only half done, but Alex already wanted to spend hours staring at every detail. But he had a job to do, so reluctantly he tore his eyes away, grabbing the flashlight and leaving quickly, slowing down as he passed Washington's office and stopping when he heard the words floating out of it.   
  
"After Thomas woke James up, he was freaking out. So Thomas was trying to comfort him and well, then Mr. Madison opened the door. I guess he heard us pull up or something. And he saw Thomas kissing James." Okay now Alex was interested. Even though he knew he shouldn't listen, that he should keep walking, it wasn't any of his business anyways, Alex couldn't help but go a little closer. Only for the door to creak open when he touched it.   
  
"Alexander, haven't we spoke about eavesdropping before?" Washington asked, slightly amused by the shocked looked on Alex's face as he stumbled into the office. His entire face was red, but he stood up straight, trying his best to act as if he wasn't embarrassed and terrified.   
  
"Sorry sir. I just happened to be walking by from John's room, I went to fetch a flashlight for him, and the door was opened and I heard you talking about James and I was curious because well he's hurt and I heard you mention his father and it got me thinking sir, and well-" Alexander rambled on, nervously twisting the flashlight in his hands. His words were fast but clear, unlike Aaron Alex was used to speaking at a rate faster than a most normal people.   
  
"Come sit down Alexander." Washington gestured to the seat next to Aaron, cutting Alex of mid-rant, knowing if he didn't they could be there for quite some time. "You're not in trouble, don't worry. Close the door will you, thank you. It's too late to keep you out of this, but I don't want the others wrapped up in it if James' does not wish for them to be."   
  
When the door was closed and Alex was seated, Washington turned back to Aaron, motioning for him to continue. "Mr. Madison saw Thomas kiss James, and he was livid to saw the least. I did my best to warn the boys, but he was already halfway to the car by the time I managed. James darted out the door in a second, Thomas close behind. I was still in the car at this point, listening through the open door and watching out the window. Mr. Madison had grabbed James by his arm to pull him away from Thomas, and when Thomas said something his grip tightened, so that James actually let out a cry of pain. That's when I got out, trying to convince Mr. Madison to calm down. Though I only succeed in making him angry. I had to hold Thomas back because he actually wanted to fight the man for some of the things he said about me."   
  
Washington's frowned deepened as he listened to Aaron's story, anger flashing through him particularly strong when he heard the man said something about Aaron, his Aaron. If there was one thing George would not stand for, it was someone hurting his kids, emotionally or physically.   
  
"I'm okay Dad, I took care of it." Aaron smiled just slightly, flexing his hand which had started to swell a surprising bit since the adrenaline wore off. The pain was also setting in, but he was trying his hardest not to think about it. "I may have punched him after he slapped James."   
  
"You punched him?" Alex asked, his eyes going wide in surprise. He glanced down at Aaron's hand at the same time Washington did, and both of them have very similar reactions. "Merde! That looks like it hurts like hell."   
  
"Aaron! Oh my god, your hand looks awful. You need ice and an X-Ray, what if it's broken? Why didn't you say anything before now?" Like any father, George was very concerned when he saw Aaron's hand. Like borderline freaking out concerned. Though with all the injuries Alex got you would think he would be used to seeing his kids bloody and bruised (Spoiler Alert: He wasn't).   
  
"I didn't think it was this bad." Aaron admitted, attempting to form a fist with his hand, but finding he could hardly move his fingers without excruciating pain shooting through it. He sucked in a sharp breath, biting down hard on his lip to keep from screaming out. "Shit, fuck, okay that hurts a lot. Definitely could be broken."   
  
"I'm texting John to get his ass up here with a bag of ice." Alex muttered, pulling out his phone and quickly typing out the message to his boyfriend. "Aaron, you never punch anyone so I would really like the rest of that story if you don't mind." 

 

* * *

  
  
"Aaron was so pissed. He actually sped the whole way here because he was so angry." If there was any light to the story it was that Aaron Burr had finally lost his cool. James was laughing, which meant the others felt like they could too, and it was the first time since they arrived the tense atmosphere in the room had broken.   
  
"I wish I could've seen that." John said as his laughter faded out, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "God, I'm never going to let him liv-"   
  
John stopped when he felt his phone buzz, pulling it out of his pocket to see who it was. He frowned just slightly when he saw Alex's name flashing across the screen, and slightly more when he read the text. "Alex says Burr might have broken his hand, it looks really bad. I got to bring him some ice, Washington wants me to look at it."   
  
The room fell silent at the news, the reality of Aaron's actions settling back over them. James shared a look with Thomas, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. "Fuck, this is all my fault. He hurt himself defending me. I knew he shouldn't have come."   
  
"It's not your fault your father is a prick Madison." John told him, hardly able to refrain from rolling eyes at the boy. As he left the room he called over his shoulder at James "Oh and take that ice off your eye. It's been twenty minutes since you put it on there, time to give it a rest. Thomas, do me a favor and make sure you don't see any blood on his eye thanks."   


 

* * *

  
  
Aaron was just finishing his story when John walked in, not bothering to knock considering it had been demanded that he "Get your ass up here right now with a bag of ice because Aaron probably broke his hand punching Mr. Madison and you're the closest thing we have to a doctor you have to come see if he did."   
  
John walked straight to Aaron, his eyes widening at the sight of his hand, which seemed to have double the swelling since when he first saw it. It was darker in color, and when John touched it, hot to the touch.   
  
Carefully John grabbed the hand with both of his own, causing Aaron to let out a quiet hiss if pain. "Yeah, I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure this is broken."   
  
John turned Aaron's hand gently in his own, lifting it up to see it in better light. His fingers were slightly curled, and when John attempted to straighten them out Aaron let out an actual cry of pain.   
  
"Laurens I swear to god if do that again I will personally kill you." Aaron threatened under his breath, hardly able to get the words out between the pain. John attempted one more time to straighten out Aaron's fingers, but when all he got was just a louder shout of pain and a murderous look from Aaron, he let go.   
  
"Okay, pretty much confirmed you hand is broken." John said, backing away after placing the ice on his hand and taking a seat in Alex's lap frowning a bit. "We should take him to the hospital, Washington. Madison too. I don't think it's anything more than a bruise, but I never got a look at his face. And since he's so tiny it's possible his bone was bruised."   
  
"But how are you going to explain Madison's bruises? They're in the shape of hand, there's literally no way to lie. And if they find out its father he might be taken warden of the state because he has no where else to go." Alexander squirmed under John, the possibilities of every wrong scenario running through his head. He turned to Washington, his eyes wide and continued "Your excellency, you cannot let James be put into foster care. You saw how bad it was for Aaron, and you know why Laf and I tried so hard to avoid it, you can't do that to him."   
  
"Alexander, calm down." Between Washington's words and John physically placing a hand over Alex's mouth, they got the boy to be quiet. At least long enough for George to say "I'll take care of it. James will be staying here for as long as he needs, and if anyone tries to argue with me I won't hesitate to remind them who they're dealing with."   
  
He turned to Aaron, who still seemed to be in a great deal of pain but also looked extremely relieved at the news. "Aaron, text Thomas and let him know that we're going to the hospital, and that he should ask his father about staying over. John, ask Lafayette and Hercules to pack us a quick dinner. Alex, I want you to find Martha and tell her what has happened so she doesn't worry. Aaron, if you will."   
  
Even as he was talking George was on the move, gathering a few things to carry with to the hospital in case he had to persuade them to the right side. When he finished he stood up, motioning for Aaron to follow him out the door. The boy followed, holding the ice on his hand slightly elevated, trying not to let on how much pain he was in.   


 

* * *

  
  
"Laf catch." Hercules threw wrapped sandwich across the kitchen to Lafayette, who caught it easily and placed it in the bag alongside the other four they had already made. A few bags of chips, and some of the brownies John had made for Aaron when they got home, and dinner was set for the General and the boys. Just in time too, because as Lafayette zipped up the bag George walked into the room, Aaron, James, and Thomas trailing behind him.   
  
"Ah, thank you Marquis, Hercules." Washington said, taking the bag from Lafayette's hand and then the drinks from Hercules'. "We'll be back soon I hope. Hercules you're in charge, don't let the boys do anything stupid. And Lafayette, Alex's computer ban is now in full force understood? I don't want him so much as thinking about the thing until tomorrow."   
  
"Yes sir." "Oui, General." Their response was simultaneous, along with matching salutes that made George laugh as fondly shake his head at the pair.   
  
"Goodnight boys!" He yelled over his shoulder as he left the house, the door closing before Laf and Hercules could get their full goodbye out.   
  
They shared a look as soon as he was gone, and before Hercules could say what he was thinking Laf was. "I will hide Alexandre's computer, you go find him and bring him back down here. We will keep him locked in the living room so that he cannot escape."   
  
"I was thinking more the home movie theater. It has a bathroom, so we can actually lock him in there." Hercules said already heading out the door with Lafayette on his heels.   
  
"And it has the mini fridge for our ice cream, you are brilliant mom ami!" Lafayette grinned, placing a quick kiss on Herc's cheek before darting ahead of the man, yelling into the living room as he passed "Everyone go to the movie theater. We are having movie night there."   
  
"It's so we can lock Alex up and away from his computer." Hercules explained, passing through at a slower pace on his way to find the Alex and John. "Bring the food too, will you? You ladies get the first pick tonight. Just no horror films Angelica. The last thing we need is for Alex to be more paranoid the night before a protest."   
  
The eldest Schuyler sister pouted just slightly, crossing her arms as she watched Eliza already searching through the pile for horror films. Peggy, who loved horror as nearly as much as her sister, stuck her tongue out at Hercules, throwing a pillow in his direction.   
  
Hercules ducked so the pillow soared over his head, then ran down the hallway laughing, the sound slowly fading as he ran up the stairs.   
  
"Liza, can we watch The Princess Diaries?" Peggy asked, looking over her sisters shoulder and spotting her favorite movie. "Both of them. Please?"   
  
Eliza paused from her sorting, looking up to Angelica to see what she thought. When the girl shrugged, Eliza turned back to her younger sister with a grin (It was a well known fact Hercules hated The Princess Diaries. Or at least pretended to). "We absolutely can Peggy." 

 

* * *

  
  
"HERCULES MULLIGAN PUT ME DOWN!!" After finding Alex and John talking to Martha Washington, Hercules informed the two that movie night as going to start upstairs whether they wanted it too or not. John started towards the theater room pretty easy, but Alex was very insistent on going to get his laptop first. And when he wouldn't listen to Hercules' stern no's, the boy picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. "SERIOUSLY MULLIGAN I HAVE THINGS I NEED TO GET DONE!"   
  
"Yeah, it's called relaxing." Hercules said unamused, throwing Alex down on one of the couches in the movie room. Lafayette had locked the door as soon as they entered, the key now safely resting in the bra of one Angelica Schuyler, so that even when Alex darted for the door he could not escape.   
  
"I am sorry, mon petit." Lafayette said gently when Alexander turned towards him, the anxiety clearly written across his face. Laf drew him into a tight hug, placing a light kiss on his forehead and pushing back his hair. "The General gave me strict orders to not let you anywhere near the computer tonight."   
  
"But Laf, I need to type up my speech, I need to type up The General's speech!" Alex exclaimed, the panic evident in his voice. "The I have to, I have to check on the protest, I have to make sure everything is lined up, I-I-I have to–"   
  
"You have to relax." Lafayette told him firmly, pulling away from Alex so he could look directly in the smaller boy's eyes, so he could tell if he was lying when he asked "Alexandre, did you take your medicine this morning?"   
  
Alex frowned, his eyes dropping to the floor so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in Laf's eyes. Of course he didn't, didn't even think about it, was too busy writing to notice anything else. "No, I didn't."   
  
_"Alexandre."_ Lafayette sighed, switching into French as he continued. _"You have to take your medicine. This is two days in a row, you see what happens when you don't take it. You-You're a mess."_ _  
_   
_"I just wish I didn't have to be dependent on some stupid pill to keep me sane."_ Alex replied, his frowning deepening. Lafayette sighed again, pulling the smaller boy back into a hug.   
  
_"I know, mon ami. But you need it."_ Over Alex's shoulder, Laf caught John's eye, mouthing to the boy to go find Alexander's pills. He needed to take them now, if he waited until morning tomorrow would be a hell of a time for him. _"John is going to get your medicine, you are going to take it, then we are to have a lovely movie night and you are going to relax."_ _  
_   
Alexander nodded slightly, allowing Lafayette to guide him to their favorite spot right in front of the screen. Every part of Alex screaming for him to turn and run out of the room whilst it was still open. The list of things he had to do were literally eating at the back of his head, the things he needed to check. There was so much that had to be done.   
  
"Take this." John said firmly, breaking Alex from his thoughts when he shoved the pills under his nose, along with a half empty bottle of water. "Hamilton don't make me force your mouth open because I will."   
  
Reluctantly, Alex took the two pills and popped them in his mouth, swallowing them dry despite the water John offered him. John rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at his stubborn boyfriend. "Be that way then."   
  
Alex smiled slightly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His mind was still racing as he forced himself to lay is head on John's shoulder, praying that the medicine would kick in soon. He may have hated them, but even Alex couldn't deny he needed the pills to stay in control.   
  
"Are you guys ready?" Hercules called from the back of the room, where he had been busy setting up the movie. He pressed play before walking over to couch, throwing himself over the back of it scowling. "I can't believe you're making me watch the stupid Princess Diaries again."   
  
"It is a good movie 'erc!" Lafayette protested, moving so that he was laying besides Hercules, his head resting comfortably on the older man's arm.   
  
"Just because you want to be a Princess." Hercules teased lightly, just loud enough that Laf could hear it but no one else could. "It's just so stupid though, I mean how could she not know she's a princess?"   
  
"It is a movie 'erc. I do not think it is supposed to, how you say, intimate real life." Lafayette said, rolling his eyes and looking back at Herc with a grin. "Just let it go."   
  
"Imitate you mean?" Hercules asked, laughing slightly at the way a light blush crossed Laf's cheeks. The French man had been speaking English for two years but he still didn't know the language perfectly, and Herc still found ever mistake adorable. Placing a light kiss on the younger mans forehead, he added "By the way I can't believe you just made a Frozen reference."   
  
"Anna is my spirit animal." Lafayette said seriously, turning back so he was facing the screen, snuggling into Hercules' arm like it was the best pillow in the world. "Now hush. Let us watch the movie and critique their fashion choices."   
  
"You know me so well." Hercules grinned, following Lafayette's example and turning his head forward. "First off those skirts are a hot mess." 

 

* * *

  
  
Aaron's hand was broken, a boxers fracture that shouldn't have been such a  big deal except that he waited so long to even get ice on it, and has continued to use it after first hurting it. Luckily he hadn't done too much damage besides pinching a nerve, which was where most of his pain was coming from. The doctor said it didn't seem to be too severe, that it should fix itself in a week or so.   
  
It would take the actual bone fracture at least 6 weeks to heal, could take Aaron up to 12 to regain full use of it, but he was going to be okay. Until then, he had a soft cast to wear, and an appointment to check on the nerve.   
  
James' injures were thankfully nothing more than the bruises, both whilst looking awful were at least only superficial. The swelling should go down in a day or so, as long as they kept ice on it. And for the love of god do not take any more Motrin. It will only make it worse.   
  
It was late by the time they got back, close to midnight. James had fallen asleep in the car, curled in the seat beside Thomas, head on his lap. Aaron was out too, the pain medicine they gave him being more than enough to knock out the already tired boy. Thomas was the only still awake besides George, and that was only because he was still overly concerned about James. Something Washington seemed to understand.   
  
"You know, going through something like this is never easy on them." George glanced at Thomas through the review mirror, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "And we can't ever really know what they're going through. What they're thinking."   
  
"All we can do is try. Be there for them when they need us most." Here George stopped, looking first over to Aaron before meeting Thomas' eyes in the mirror again. "James will be okay Thomas. Just give him time."   
  
"I know he will be. He's stronger and braver then he thinks." Thomas said, smiling down at James softly, watching the boys face as he slept. He was grinning, as if he knew they were talking about him and he was feeling smug about it. "I can't help but worry, though. I mean, I love him so much I just want him to be happy. I wish he didn't have to go through it at all."   
  
"I know, Thomas. But he'll come through this with something you couldn't get anywhere else." George told him, pulling into the driveway of his house and turning the car off. Nodding towards Aaron, Washington turned to Thomas and continued. "He's going to come through knowing without a doubt someone loves him. Knowing that no matter what anyone says, he has someone who will always be there for him. He's going to know who he is better than most people could dream. And he's going to stop giving a damn about what anyone says about him."   
  
George got out of the car, walking around to open the back door for Thomas before opening the front to gently pick up Aaron. Even though he was nearly an adult, seeing him asleep remind George so much of the 12 year old boy he adopted all those years before. "You'll never stop worrying about him though. Even if he forgets, this day will be engraved in your mind forever. And you'll be stronger because of it too."   
  
Thomas smiled down at his boyfriend, who was snuggled safely in his arms looking tinier then ever. And as he followed George up the drive, Thomas couldn't help but think he was absolutely right. James might forget this in a few years, but as long as Thomas lived he would never forget the day he first realized how much he loved James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but I just couldn't find an end. It almost wound up being three chapters, but I think this is a good place to end it.  
> If you want to keep up on what happens next though, subscribe to the series. Soon the protest will be coming. (I say soon but I actually have no idea when). And until then there will be plenty of little stories following the gang.


End file.
